Le retour des quatre disparus
by rgauthier
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez sur la terre du milieu en tant qu'elfe ou hobbit? C'est ce que Judith, Jacob, Morgane et Roxanne vont bientôt découvrir.
1. Default Chapter

«Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de ne pas être de ce monde? De venir d'ailleurs , d'un autre endroit ou d'un autre univers que celui où vous vivez? Avez-vous déjà eu envie de voyager à travers tout un continent et de vivre de grandes aventures? Moi ça m'arrivait tout le temps avant. En fait Morgane , Judith , Jacob et moi (Roxanne) n'étions pas destinés à vivre dans ce monde que nous appelons la terre. En fait nous étions destinés à tout autre chose que de rester en ce monde...»  
  
«Morgane , Jacob , Judith et Roxanne étaient amis depuis la maternelle. En fait Morgane , Judith et Roxanne se connaissait déjà à l'époque où elles portaient encore des couches. Leurs mères s'étaient connues aux cours prénataux qui se donnaient au centre communautaire de la ville. Par la suite leurs filles étaient devenues extrêmement proches. Ce n'est quand arrivant à la maternelle qu'elles rencontrèrent Jacob car l'enseignant l'avait placé à la même table qu'elles trois dès le premier jour. À partir de ce moment ils furent surnommés les quatre inséparables par tous leurs professeurs sans exception. Si leur enseignant avait su ce à quoi il s'exposait en mettant Jacob à la même table que Morgane , Judith et Roxanne , il n'aurait jamais envoyé Jacob s'asseoir à cette table là. Car jusqu'en secondaire deux , année où ils furent suspendus pendant une semaine pour avoir commencer une "food fight" dans la cafétéria (imaginer trois cent cinquante personnes en train de se lancer du spaghetti sauce tomate , de la salade et du pudding). Disons que la directrice de leur école n'avait pas trop apprécié de recevoir une boulette de viande dans l'œil. Depuis ce jour là , ils avaient étés renommés le quatuor infernal par tout les profs de l'école. Il fallut même modifier leurs horaires de cours pour qu'ils se retrouvent le moins souvent possible dans la même classe et pour éviter qu'ils dérangent les autres élèves de la classe en parlant sans cesse , ce qui était dans leurs habitudes.»  
  
«Mais assez parler de ce qu'ils faisaient avant (ça doit pas être ça que vous voulez lire de toute façon!).»  
  
«Maintenant ils ont tout les quatre 16 ans (bizarrement ils sont tous nés durant la même semaine...) et sont en secondaire 4. Morgane et Judith sont les "bolées" de l'école tandis que Jacob et Roxanne sont plutôt le contraire. Disons qu'ils se tiennent compagnies pendant les récupérations de math...........entre autre. Morgane est brune , a les cheveux longs jusque dans le bas du dos et parle tout le temps même quand personne ne l'écoute. Judith elle , est le portrait craché de la fille qui aime déconnée. Elle a aussi la manie de changer sa couleur de cheveux selon son humeur. Jacob lui , est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Quand il n'est pas avec Morgane , Judith et Roxanne , ce qui est quand même très rare , il est à la bibliothèque le nez dans les livres. Roxanne elle , est la fille qui est toujours dans la lune. En classe elle pense toujours à autre chose que ce qui se passe devant elle , par exemple , le seigneur des anneaux (bon , il était quand même temps que le mentionne un ti peu quand même!). Il n'y a pas aucun cours où elle n'est pas dans la lune , sauf peut-être en informatique parce que dans ce cours là elle est toujours sur fanfiction.net , un site merveilleux avec des fics excellente (moi faire du têtage! Meuh non voyons , qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça???). Une dernière chose à préciser avant de commencer : Morgane , Roxanne et Jacob sont des fans du seigneur des anneaux (Morgane est plus fan de Boromir qu'autre chose mais bon...) , ce qui énerve beaucoup Judith qui , elle , n'est pas fan du tout et qui a étés obligées d'aller voir les 3 films au moins 3 fois chaque. En tout cas , je me tait et vous laisse l'histoire!!!»  
  
«C'est un samedi comme les autres au repère du quatuor-pus-vraiment- infernal-depuis-longtemps c'est-à-dire le sous-sol de Morgane. Programme de la soirée : restaurant , cinéma , chiâlage et , comme d'habitude , le seigneur des anneaux!!! Comme d'habitude , Morgane et Roxanne attendaient Jacob et Judith. Jacob venait de s'acheter une voiture et elle tombait en panne au moins une fois par semaine.»  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Morgane : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils devraient être là. Si ça continue comme ça on va arriver en retard pour le film.  
  
Roxanne : Je te rappelle qu'on va au restaurant avant d'y aller et aussi que Jacob devait aller chercher Judith à son cours d'escrime et qu'il tombe toujours en panne donc il va logiquement arriver en retard.  
  
Morgane : De toute façon Judith va tout faire pour nous retarder au cinéma. Franchement c'est juste la troisième fois qu'on l'emmène voir le retour du roi!  
  
Roxanne : J'espère juste qu'on n'aura pas à la traînée comme la dernière fois. Tout le monde nous regardais de travers. C'était assez gênant il faut dire.  
  
Morgane : Peut-être , mais ils feraient quand mê ................ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
«Jacob venait d'arriver derrière elle sans faire de bruit et lui avait fait faire le saut en lui mettant ses mains geler dans le cou.  
  
Morgane : T'es complètement malade ou quoi? Si tu voulais me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque il y a des moyens moins sadiques qui existe!  
  
Jacob : Personnellement je crois pas être fou mais toi par contre.........  
  
Morgane : La ferme.  
  
«Ils furent interrompus par une voix ''mélodieuse'' qui hurlait à partir d'en haut» :  
  
Judith : Venez m'aider quelqu'un! Help! S.O.S! Au secours!  
  
«Morgane et Roxanne regardèrent Jacob bizarrement» :  
  
Jacob : Elle s'est foulée une cheville à son cours d'escrime et il a fallu que je l'emmène à la clinique et......... Hé!  
  
«Les filles ne le laissèrent pas finir sa phrase et se précipitèrent carrément en haut pour voir comment allait Judith.» :  
  
Morgane : Comment ça va?  
  
Roxanne : Ta cheville te fait mal?  
  
Morgane : Comment c'est arrivé?  
  
Roxanne : Est-ce qu............  
  
Judith : STOP!!! Ça va bien , non , ma cheville ne me fait presque plus mal et pour finir j'ai tout simplement manqué une marche en sortant. Et aussi , arrêtées de faire les paranoïaque les filles!  
  
«Jacob arriva en courant dans les escaliers» :  
  
Jacob : Est-ce qu'on y va? On devrait y aller tout de suite si on veut avoir le temps d'aller au restaurant avant le film.  
  
Judith : Et si je vous disais que j'ai pas du tout le goût d'aller voir ce film encore une fois?  
  
Jacob et Roxanne : Alors on va te forcer.  
  
«Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous au restaurant en train de bavarder. En fait Morgane étai en train de parler toute seule comme d'habitude pendant que Jacob et Roxanne essayaient de convaincre Judith que le seigneur des anneaux n'était pas un film poche , ce qui était peine perdue.» :  
  
Jacob : Donne nous au moins une bonne raison pour ne pas aimer ce film.  
  
Judith : Tu veux ça en ordre alphabétique u par thème?  
  
Morgane : .........et ensuite ont est allés.........  
  
Roxanne : Wo! Calme toi. N'empêche que c'est vrai , donne une bonne raison de ne pas aimer ce film génialissime. Et pendant que j'y suis............MORGANE arrête de parler dans le vide , ça fait cinq minutes au moins qu'on a arrêtés de t'écouter!  
  
Morgane : (qui sort de se rêverie , prend un air indigné qui ne trompe personne) Hein? Quoi?......Heu......Je l'savais voyons. Je......heu......hum......parlais pour moi-même.  
  
Roxanne : Bien sûre , bien sûre...  
  
Judith : De toute façon faut y aller le film va bientôt commencer.  
  
Jacob : (Ironiquement) Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Judith Dupré qui à hâte d'aller voir le seigneur des anneaux?  
  
Judith : Plus vite ça va commencer , plus vite ça va finir.  
  
Jacob : Je m'disait aussi qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
«Bref , après être sortis du restaurant , les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jacob pour se rendre au cinéma. Au moment d'entrer dans la voiture , Judith qui était en béquille à cause de sa cheville fouler , glissa sur une plaque de glace et , en essayant de reprendre son équilibre , frappa Jacob avec une béquille là où ça fait mal si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bref , en voyant Jacob plier en deux et le visage crisper et Judith sur le dos en train d'agiter ses béquilles , qui insultait cette p de plaque de glace comme elle n'arrêtait pas de dire , Morgane et Roxanne s'écroulèrent littéralement de rire. Morgane due même prendre le volant après sa crise de fou rire pour laisser Jacob reprendre son souffle.»  
  
«Pendant qu'ils roulaient en direction du cinéma , tous parlaient de choses très philosophique , par exemple qui aurait due jouée Arwen pour qu'elle n'est pas l'air aussi tarte.» :  
  
Morgane : Liv Tyler était parfaite pour ce film. Est-ce que je suis la seule à penser qu'elle était excellente dans le rôle d'Arwen?  
  
Roxanne et Jacob : Oui!!!  
  
Morgane : (tite face boudeuse) Si c'est comme ça j'me tait jusqu'au cinéma.  
  
Judith : (ave une voix de commentateur sportif) Flash spécial! Morgane Dupont-Salé a décidée de battre son propre record : se taire pendant plus de deux minutes! Applaudissez là tout le monde!!!  
  
«Judith et Roxanne se mirent à applaudir tout en riant comme des hystériques. Jacob qui avait encore un peu mal à cause du coup de béquille qu'il avait reçu se retenait à grande peine de rire. Bref , quand ils arrivèrent au cinéma ils étaient tous d'excellente d'humeur.» :  
  
Jacob : Le pire c'est que ta blague était pas si drôle que ça........................prrrrrrrrrr Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Morgane : Bonsoir il est parti.  
  
Roxanne : (Qui commence a perdre patiente) Est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer dans le cinéma avant la fin du siècle s'il vous plaît? Le film commence dans quinze minutes.  
  
Jacob : Vous croyez qu'on aurait pu prendre la place pour handicaper avec Judith qui est en béquille?  
  
Judith : Hey! Je suis pas infirme! Ta question était vraiment insignifiante.  
  
Jacob : Correct j'ai compris.  
  
«En entrant dans le cinéma Morgane , Judith , Roxanne et Jacob eurent l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique dans le poignet. Bizarrement , en regardant autour d'eux le décor semblait changé mais personne hormis eux quatre ne semblaient s'en préoccuper.» :  
  
Morgane : Y'a quelqu'un qui a une idée de ce qui se passe ici?  
  
Judith : Je sais paAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
«La main de Jacob était en train de disparaître en même temps que le reste de son corps.» :  
  
Roxanne : Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! On est en train de disparaître! P de m , mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!?!?!?  
  
«Dans un éclair de lumière , ils disparurent tous les quatre sans que personnes autour dans le cinéma ne le remarque.» 


	2. Mais qu'estce qu'on fait dans une forêt?

bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla = ce que les personnages pensent.  
  
''bla bla bla bla bla bla''=les personnes parlent elfique.  
  
«Quand jacob se réveilla , lui qui d'habitude était toujours de bonne humeure , se mit à chiâler autant que Judith quand elle se fait réveiller très tôt le matin. Il s'étaiy réveillé en plain milieu d'une...» :  
  
Jacob : Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt?!?!?! Hé hooooooooooooooooooo!!! Y'a quelqu'un?  
  
«En marchant Jacob heurta un gros truc mou qui se trouvait sur le sol.» :  
  
Jacob : Yaaaaaaooooooooouuuuuuutch!!!!!!!!! Momo (Morgane)? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Si tu étais tomber sur judith ou Roxanne elles t'auraient étrangler.  
  
Morgane : Mmmmmmmmmhhh...  
  
Jacob : Quoi? Répète je comprend rien à ce que tu dit.  
  
Morgane : Fenlèfe toi de fon tos tu p'étouffes! (enlève toi de mon dos tu m'étouffes!)  
  
«Morgane était face contre terre et avait la bouche pleine de feuille.» :  
  
Jacob : Oh! (p'tit air coupable) S'cuse moi.  
  
Morgane : C'est correct. L'important ce serait de trouver...  
  
Jacob : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
  
«Morgane s'était arrêter de parler en plein milieu de sa phrase et regardait Jacob avec des yeux parfaitement rond et la bouche grande ouverte. Sans répondre à Jacob elle fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait toujours avec elle et en ressortit un petit miroir de poche et le tendit à Jacob , toujours avec la bouche grande ouverte.» :  
  
Jacob : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regarde avec un miroir de poche?  
  
Morgane : Ton visage. Tu ferais mieux de regarder ton visage.  
  
«Quand Jacob vit son reflet dans le miroir , il fut si surpris qu'il lâcha le miroir qui alla se fracasser par terre.» :  
  
Jacob : Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai des cheveux qui m'arrivent à la taille et des oreilles pointues?  
  
Morgane : La seule possibilitée est tellement bizarre que c'est impossible que ça soit ça.  
  
Jacob : Essaie toujours.  
  
Morgane : On auraient pus être transporter sur la terre du milieu et tu te serais transformer en elfe en arrivant ici.  
  
Jacob : Tu as raison , c'est un peu stupide mais c'est plausible. Tu te rappelles quand on est entrés dans le cinéma , Judith , Roxanne , toi et moi on a ressentis une sorte de choc électrique et on s'est mit à disparaître. Mais pourquoi toi tu ne t'es pas transformer en elfe? Tu crois vraiment qu'on est sur la terre du milieu?  
  
Morgane : Oh oui! Maintenant plus que jamais.  
  
Jacob : Comment ça?  
  
Morgane : Parce qu'il y a derrière toi Roxanne qui soutient une hobbite qui ressemble étrangement à Judith.  
  
Roxanne : La hobbite à côté de moi commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Y'en a pas un de vous deux qui pourrait l'attraper avant que je l'étrangle?  
  
«Judith qui avait encore la cheville foulée et Roxanne avait due la porter dans ses bras.» :  
  
Judith : Hey! C'est pas de ma faute si ma cheville est foulée!  
  
Roxanne : Oui c'est ta faute. À ma connaissance c'est pas moi qui a déboulée un escalier en sortant de mon cours d'escrime!  
  
Judith : Peut-être que c'était un PETIT PEU ma faute mais pas plus.  
  
Morgane : Vous pourriez pas arrêtées votre chicane stupide? On doit essayés de trouver où est-ce qu'on se trouve , pourquoi Jacob s'est transformé en elfe et pourquoi Judith s'est transformée en hobbite.  
  
Roxanne : C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi Morgane et moi on est restée des humaines et pas vous?  
  
Jacob : Aucune idée.  
  
Judith : C'est quoi des elfes?  
  
«Morgane , Roxanne et Jacob la regardait l'air de dire «on l'a emmener voir le seigneur des anneaux au moins trois fois pour chauqe film et elle ne sait pas c'est quoi un elfe?» Bref , ils avaient un air stupide.» :  
  
Roxanne : Un elfe c'est comme Jacob stupide hobbite.  
  
Judith : Hé! T'as d'la chance que ma cheville soit foulée et que je sois devenue petite!  
  
Roxanne : ..................Stupide conne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça  
  
Morgane : Est-ce qu'on pourrait se mettre en route , ce serait bien de découvrir où est-ce qu'on se trouve.  
  
«Les quatre amis se mirent donc en route. Après une demi-heure de marche , Judith était maintenant dans les bras de Jacob pendant que Morgane et Roxanne se chicanait encore sur la direction à prendre. Quelques minutes plus tard , elles avaient enfin décidées d'aller toujours par en avant quand.........» :  
  
Jacob : Chut! Arrêtées toutes des faire du bruit. Y'a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se rapproche de nous.  
  
Roxanne : Comment tu fais pour savoir ça? On entends absolument rien.  
  
Jacob : Je suis un elfe je te rappelle. C'est donc logique que je vois et que j'entende mieux que vous trois.  
  
Roxanne : Ah. C'est vrai. S'cuse moi.  
  
«Après un moment Roxanne , Morgane , Judith et Jacob entendirent un craquement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent rien. Par contre quand ils se re-retournèrent (je crois pas que ce mot là existe.) il eurent la peure de leur vie. Une compagnie d'elfes étaient devant eux et les menaçaient avec des arcs et des flèches.» :  
  
Morgane et Roxanne : AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jacob : Wo! (bruit de quelqu'un qui fait le saut)  
  
BOUM!!!  
  
Judith : Ouche! POURQUOI TU M'as laisser tomber espè................c'est qui eux?  
  
«L'elfe qui semblait être le chef s'avança vers eux.» :  
  
Elfe :''Que font une hobbite , deux femmes et un elfe dans cette région éloignée de la forêt de Rivendell (Fondcombe en anglais)''?  
  
Jacob : Hein?!?!  
  
Morgane : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire???  
  
«En effet , l'elfe s'était adressé à eux en parlant sindarin , la langue des elfes.» :  
  
Elfe :Un elfe qui ne parle pas elfique?C'est assez étrange.Que font une hobbite , deux femmes et un elfe dans cette région éloignée de la forêt de Rivendell?  
  
Morgane et Roxanne : On est à Rivendell? Cooooooolllllll!!! Ah! Mais arrête de parler en même temps que moi!  
  
Jacob : En fait on a aucune idée de comment on est atterrit ici monsieur......?  
  
Elfe : je me nomme Elladan. Voici mon frère Elrohir et Findulas.  
  
Roxanne : Roxanne Gauthier. Enchantée!  
  
Elladan : Moi de même dame Roxanne!  
  
«Roxanne qui devenait gêner assez facilement se mit à rougir et commenca rapidement à faire un concours avec son chandail pour qui d'elle ou du chandail était le plus rouge.» :  
  
Morgane : Morgane Dupont-Salé. C'est un plaisir!  
  
«Elladan lui fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour.» :  
  
Jacob : Jacob Parent. Comment allez-vous?  
  
Elladan : Très bien merci.  
  
Judith : Moi c'est Judith Dupré.  
  
Elladan : Bonjour.  
  
«Judith qui était restée sur le sol après que Jacob l'est laissée tomber par terre devait se tordre le cou pour pouvoir regarder Elladan.» :  
  
(Désoler pour ce dialogue là , il est vraiment poche. Je savais pas quoi écrire et il fallait que je bouche un trou dans mon histoire.)  
  
Elladan : Maintenant suivez-nous. Nous devons vous emmenés au seigneur Elrond. Il voudra sûrement vous parlez. Dépêchez-vous!  
  
Roxanne : Oh là! Pas la peine de se fâcher , on vas vous suivre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la hobbite qui est sur le sol? Elle est blesser à la cheville et ne peut pas marcher.  
  
Judith : Hé! La hobbite a un nom tu sauras. Ce serait gentil de l'utiliser si tu VOULAIS BIEN!!!  
  
Roxanne : Calme toi Judith c'était juste une blague. C'est fou , y'a vraiment pas plus susceptible qu'elle.  
  
Elladan : Je vais prendre Judith avec moi. Quant à vous trois je vous prirais d'accélérer le pas. Nous n'arriverons pas avant un long moment.  
  
«Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils marcheraient toutes la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. En effet , les habitants de la terre du milieu et spécialement les elfes étaient habitués à parcourir de longues distances. De longues distances pour eux étaient des distances interminable pour nous. Jacob qui était devenu un elfe n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté à tenir toute la nuit. Judith , elle , s'était mise à ronflée seulement quelques minutes après qu'Elladan l'aie prise dan ses bras. Morgane et Roxanne par contre étaient les plus fatiguées de toute la bande. Étant restées humaine elle avaient besoins de beaucoup plus de sommeil qu'un elfe. De plus , Morgane et Roxanne portaient des talons haut. Donc marché toute la nuit dans une forêt n'avait pas été très facile. Roxanne avait même cassée un de ses talons.»  
  
«Après des heures et des heures de marches ils arrivèrent enfin à Rivendell. Jacob , Judith , Morgane et Roxanne en eurent le souffle coupé. Magnifique n'était pas un terme assez fort pour qualifier ce qu'ils voyaient. C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Les habitations étaient exactement comme dans le film. On avait vraiment l'inpression que...» :  
  
Morgane : Wow! C'est......c'est......c'est......  
  
Jacob : À coupé le souffle.  
  
Roxanne : C'est encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais.  
  
Judith : C'est vraiment beau!  
  
«Morgane , Jacob , Roxanne , Judith et la troupe d'elfe venaient d'arrivée aux abords de Rivendell. Elrohir avait failli rentrer dans Jacob quand il s'était brusquement arrêté pour admirer le paysage que lui offrait Rivendell.» :  
  
Elladan : Bienvenus à Rivendell! Le seigneur Elrond a été averti de votre arrivée et va sûrement vouloir vous reçevoir. Mais vous devez d'abord allez vous changés , vous ne pouvez pas rencontré le seigneur de Rivendell ainsi vêtu.  
  
Roxanne : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos vêtements? Ils sont très beaux nos vêtements!  
  
«Elladan la regardait en voulant dire «Elle vient vraiment de me poser cette question là?» Il faut dire que Judith en devenant une hobbite avait rapetisser mais ses vêtements eux , non. Jacob avait un t-shirt de Nickelback (Vive Nickelback! Nickelback au pouvoir!) et des vieux jeans. Roxanne , elle , portait aussi un vieu jeans et un chandail rouge à manche longue. Morgane par contre portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au genou et des bas rayés rouge et bleu. Bref , ils n'étaient pas du tout habillés pour rencontré un grand seigneur elfique.» :  
  
Elladan : Mesdames , dame Arwen va venir vous attendres à l'entrée du palais et vous aideras à trouvées des robes convenables. Quant à vous Jacob , vous viendrez avec moi et je vous trouverez des habits correct.  
  
Morgane : On va voir Arwen? Coooooool!!!  
  
Roxanne et Jacob : La ferme!  
  
«À ce moment ils arrivèrent devant le palais. Roxanne sue d'une manière très ËbrutaleË qu'ils étaient arrivés car elle heurta Jacob de plein fouet car celui-ci s'était arrêter de marcher s'en qu'elle ne le remarque.» :  
  
Roxanne : Aïe! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça en plain milieu du chemin?  
  
Jacob : Je......heu......heu............c'est que......m'enfin.........désolé.  
  
«Jacob continua à fixé un endroit précis entre les arbres. Roxanne se tourna vers l'endroit que Jacob fixait et comme elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des arbres et que Jacob avait l'air d'être encore dans son monde , elle décida d'allée voir ce qui retenait tant son attention. Elle partie donc silencieusement en direction de la forêt. Morgane l'avait toujours comparée à une ombre ou a un elfe car elle avait la capacitée de se déplacer sans émettre le moindre son. Roxanne ne pouvait pas savoir à quel ce don allait lui être utile à l'avenir. Bref , en arrivant non loin d'une clairière Roxanne arrêta complètement de bougée car elle venait d'aperçevoir ce qui avait probablement attiré l'attention de Jacob. En effet il y avait une jeune elfe qui était assise sur un banc en train de lire. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond qui descendaient jusqu'à ses anches et portait une robe vert-forêt qui était légèrement décolleté sur la poitrine et dans le dos.»  
  
Réponses au review  
  
Aurélie : Ma première review! Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire!  
  
Kristaline : Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire! Au fait , tu viens d'où au Québec? 


	3. Comment habillé une hobbite folle

«.........Roxanne arrêta complètement de bougée car elle venait d'aperçevoir ce qui avait probablement attiré l'attention de Jacob. En effet il y avait une jeune elfe qui était assise sur un banc en train de lire. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond qui descendaient jusqu'à ses anches et portait une robe vert-forêt qui était légèrement décolleté sur la poitrine et dans le dos.»  
  
Roxanne : Ah! D'accord. Vient Don Juan , tu iras la voir tout à l'heure après qu'on se soit entretenus avec Elrond.  
  
Jacob : Hein? C'est pas ce que tu penses! Je regardais seulement ....heu.... l'architecture de ce banc! Il est vraiment beau tu sais!  
  
Roxanne : Mouais. On va dire. En tout cas dépêche toi , il faut qu'on rattrape les autres.  
  
Jacob : Ok...............Premier arrivé!!!  
  
Roxanne : Hé! Tu triches! T'es parti avant moi! Hééééé!  
  
«Il s'ensuivit une formidable poursuite entre les deux amis qui arrivèrent dans l'entrée du palais en riant comme des vrais malade. Quand ils réussirent enfin à s'arrêter de rire , un elfe de haute stature se tenait devant eux en les regardants bizarrement.» :  
  
Roxanne : Oh! Euh? Bonjour , sauriez-vous où nous pourrions trouvé le prince Elladan et la princesse Arwen s'il-vous-plaît?  
  
Elfe : Êtes-vous déjà annon.........  
  
Elladan : Nous sommes ici. À l'avenir veuillez ne pas traîner derrière s'il- vous-plaît.  
  
Jacob : Ok , ok.  
  
Elladan : Bon , puisque c'est réglé , Jacob vous allez me suivre pour que je puisse vous trouvez des vêtements convenable. Quant à vous Roxanne vous allez rejoindre la dame Arwen ainsi que vos deux amies pour qu'on puisse vous trouvez de robes correct.  
  
Roxanne : Parfait! Oh! Hem? Où est-ce que je dois allée?  
  
Elladan : Vous montez les grands escaliers , vous prenez le couloir de gauche et c'est la sixième porte à droite.  
  
«Roxanne suivit les instructions d'Elladan. En arrivant devant la porte en question , elle entendit un bruit de chute impressionant. Roxanne ne prit pas le temps de cogner et en entra sans avertir. En voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elle , elle faillie s'étouffée de rire. Si le rire avait pu tuer elle serait morte sur le champ. Morgane courait après Judith qui avait ËmiraculeusementË retrouver l'usage de sa cheville. Morgane essayait de faire mettre une robe à Judith qui ne cessait pas de s'enfuire. Par contre il n'y avait des traces d'Arwen nulle part.» :  
  
Morgane : Roxanne! Mon sauveur! Euh , ma sauveuse! Viens m'aidée s'il-te- plaît. Elle m'a presque mordue tout-à-l'heure. Elle veut pas mettre la robe.  
  
Roxanne : Correct! Correct!  
  
«Roxanne avança vers Judith qui était dos à elle dans un silence quasi- total. Elle sauta sur son amie la hobbite et la tint solidement jusqu'à ce que Morgane arrive avec la robe qui était destinée à la hobbite de malheur. Quand elles eurent finis de lui enfilées sa robe , Morgane et Roxanne relâchèrent Judith qui alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour apparement boudée ses amies.» :  
  
Morgane : Judith , arrête de faire la tête. On veut seulement que tu parraisses bien quand on va rencontrer elrond c'est tout.  
  
Judith : Mouais. Peut-être.  
  
Morgane et Roxanne : S'iiiiiillllll-te-plaîîîîîîî!!!  
  
Judith : Ok! Ok! Ok! Mais la première qui essaie de me mettre une robe sans mon consentement je l'étrangle. C'est clair?  
  
Roxanne : Ouaip. Au fait , Arwen n'était pas supposée être là pour nous aidées ou je sais pas quoi?  
  
Judith : Oui. Elle est partie cherchée des robes pour toi et Morgane.  
  
«Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer...............un tas de robes sur patte?!?!?! En fait derrière la montagne de robe se trouvait Arwen qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avançer sans s'étaler par terre sous le poid des vêtements. Morgane se précipita vers elle pour l'aidée avec la tonne et demi de robe qu'elle avait dans les bras.» :  
  
Arwen : Je vous remercie. Je ne voyais presque pas devant moi.  
  
Morgane : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Arwen : Au fait d'où venez-vous? On m'a dit qu'on vous avaient retrouvées en plein milieu de la forêt vous et votre ami Jacob.  
  
Roxanne : Disons que nous ne venons pas de la terre du milieu et qu'avant de nous retrouvés ici je n'sais trop comment Judith et Jacob étaient des humains comme nous.  
  
Arwen : Oh! Vous pourriez êtres les.............Cela voudrais dire que..................  
  
Judith : Oui?  
  
Arwen : Hein? Oh! Dame Morgane et dame Roxanne vous devez vous changée. Je viendrai vous cherchées dans quelques minutes!  
  
«Arwen sortie précipitament de la pièce et on l'entendit courir dans le couloir pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers.»  
  
Roxanne : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?  
  
Morgane : Aucune idée mais ça devait être important vue la vitesse où elle est sortie de la pièce.  
  
Roxanne : Tk , on doit se changer. Morgane peux-tu me passée une des robes s'il-te-plaît?  
  
«Pendant que Morgane et Roxanne se changaient , Judith n'arrêtait pas de se demandée pourquoi Arwen était partie si vite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à la question car cette dernière (Arwen) entra dans la chambre. Morgane portait une robe bleu-marine qui lui laissait les épaules nues. Une broderie argentée faisait le tour du décolleté. Elle avait des manches pagode. Roxanne portait quant à elle une robe bourgogne dans le même style que Morgane à la seule différence que la sienne était bourgogne!» :  
  
Arwen : Vous êtes toutes magnifiques. Mais dépêchez-vous , mon père vous attend en compagnie de votre ami Jacob. Suivez moi je vais vous menez à sa bibliothèque.  
  
«Elles sortirent toutes de la chambre et suivirent Arwen en bas des escaliers. Elles se dirigèrent dans un énorme au bout duquel il y avait deux énormes porte qui s'ouvraient sur la bibliothèque en question. Elle était carrément gigantesque. Il y avait des livres sur tout les murs et jusqu'au plafond. Roxanne qui était à peu près aussi rat de bibliothèque que Jacob , se figea pendant penfant une seconde la bouche grande ouverte et ensuite se précipita vers les livres. Jacob , qui était arrivé avant elle était déjà en train de parcourir les étagères.» :  
  
Morgane : Je pense qu'on les a perdus.  
  
Judith : Je crois que t'as raison. Quand ils font cette tête là c'est difficile de les faire lâchés leurs livres.  
  
«Entre temps , personne n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur le seigneur Elrond surtour Jacob et Roxanne qui étaient trop absorbés par les milliers de livres autour d'eux.  
  
Elrond : Hum! Hum!

Je suis de retour!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Désoler si ce chapitre est un peu court mais je devais faire le ménage dans mon histoire alors c'est ça que ça donne. Vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre va être plus long.  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Lysbeth-Beriawen : Oui Roxanne et Morgane von restées humaines! J'espère que tu as aimées ce chapitre même si il était un peu court.  
  
Shanonsky : Merci! J'espère que tu as aimées ce chapitre même si il était un peu court.  
  
Aureliebloom : C'est sûr qu'il va y avoir d'autres persos du seigneur des anneaux! J'espère que tu as aimées ce chapitre même si il était un peu court.  
  
Mararan-Nerwen : T'inquiètes pas , t pas la seule qui fait des rimes bizarres. J'espère que tu as aimées ce chapitre même si il était un peu court.  
  
Kristaline : Moi je suis dans les Basses-Laurentides en banlieu de Montréal. T'inquiètes pas pour eux , ils vont plus d'une aventure! J'espère que tu as aimées ce chapitre même si il était un peu court.


	4. Message important!

Message important!!!  
  
Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices! Ce message est pour vous dire que je vais avoir un peu de retard dans ma fic pour une partie de l'été car je suis en train de suivre un stage pour devenir monitrice (ne riez pas!) et c'est de 9:00 à 16:00 tous les jours. Pitié ne me frappés pas! Je vous promet que dès que mon stage est fini je vais publier des chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant.  
  
Bref , j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester , vouloir me tuée , plantés des aiguilles dans une poupée vaudou à mon effigie.  
  
Tk , on se revoit bientôt!  
  
Eowyn-87 


End file.
